The cop at our school
by Agent Jessie. S
Summary: Bo and Kenzi start going to school again. 25 and 23 years old. Everything is fine until a certain cop starts working at the school to prevent fights and stuff. This fanfic is about three weeks after the Brazenwood kiss happened, so there's a tiny bit of tension between Bo and Tamtam, and Tamsin's her old grumpy self. Enjooooy! :D


Bo woke up to someone calling her. The loud ringtone that she usually loved was annoying her like crazy. Before she answered, she quickly looked at the clock beside her bed. 7.30 AM. Who was crazy enough to call her that early? She grabbed her phone and answered without looking at the display.  
"Yeah?", she answered and rubbed her forehead. Her head was hurting like hell after all the shots her and Kenzi had taken the night before. She  
"Dude, I really hope that you're finished and good to go to school, because otherwise we might get late and that's not a good way to start school", Kenzi said on the other side of the phone. She had totally forgotten about school. Today was the first day in their new school. Kenzi had convinced her that it was the right thing to do since she escaped the last time. She's 25 years old and going back to school. Trick had agreed to the idea when Kenzi suggested it.  
"No, Kenz. I didn't forget. I'm on my way out now! Where do I meet you?", Bo asked and got out of her bed to quickly just throw some clothes to wear on her bed.  
"How about outside school in 20 minutes?", Kenzi asked. Bo just nodded, but then remembered that Kenzi couldn't see her.  
"Sounds perfect", she said before hanging up on her best friend. Since Kenzi and Hale had gotten together, Kenzi almost never slept at home. Bo took a pait of jeans, high leather boots, dirty green shirt and her leather jacket and got dressed as fast as she could. She ran in to the bathroom and took her toothbrush and some toothpaste and ran down the stairs with her toothbrush in her mouth. On her way to the kitchen she brushed her teeth and grabbed an apple. She spit in the sink, cleaned after her and ran outside to catch.

When she stepped outside she could see a car parked right next to hers. As she carefully walked closer to the car she could see Tamsin sitting in the car. She knocked carefully so that she wouldn't scare the blonde. Tamsin noticed Bo and rolled down her window.  
"Tamsin, what are you doing here?", Bo asked her. Tamsin grinned.  
"Thought I'd give you a ride to school, Succubabe", she said and nodded towards the empty seat right next to her. Bo smiled.  
"Thanks", she said a little bit unsure. She walked to the other side of the car and sat down next to Tamsin. "First day huh?", she asked as she started the car. Everything felt really awkward.  
"Yeah", Bo said and looked out the window and sighed. The situation was more awkward than she expected it to be. Tamsin got on the street and drove faster than she was allowed to.

"Tamsin, is it really necessary to drive this fast?", Bo asked as she got concerned. She smelled a scent of alcohol in the car but didn't dare to ask if she was sober or not. "You're late to school, right?", Tamsin asked and drove faster as they spoke. Bo was going to say that she didn't care but she swallowed her words and just sat there. Among the smell of alcohol she could smell some mint. Must be to "get rid of" the smell of alcohol. Tamsin took her eyes off the road for a second and looked at Bo. "Well?", she asked.  
"Yeah, I'm kind of in a hurry. Thanks for bothering" , Bo replied with a fake smile. Tamsin didn't say a word, she just kept driving. After the Brazenwood kiss Tamsin had really pushed Bo away. Not three weeks later she finally decides to talk to her again. She had felt so empty during these three weeks, like a part of her was missing. She thought that finally speaking to Tamsin would make her feel better but it just made the whole thing worse. She just wanted to get out of the car and talk to Kenzi. It had been forever since they last had their best friend talk.

When they got to school, Kenzi was standing right outside waiting for her. She checked the time and sat that she was right on time. She took her bag and opened the door. "Thanks, Tamsin", she mumbled. Tamsin just nodded and kept her eyes forward. Bo didn't expect Tamsin to say or do anything else so she just stepped out from the car. Kenzi ran towards her with open arms. They hugged until Kenzi noticed who had driven Bo to school.  
"Bo-bo, what is detective bitchiness doing here?", Kenzi asked. "and more importantly, why did she drive you to school? I thought you two didn't like each other", Kenzi said and took Bo's hand to walk to class. "Tamsin", Bo corrected her. "was outside our house and told me she's drive me to school", Bo explained. Kenzi still didn't know about the Brazenwood kiss…

Together they walked in to the huge red building. There were big wallposters everywhere saying that you now could sign up for the school's football team, cheerleading, choir, chess club etc. etc. Bo stopped with Kenzi and they both just looked at the cheerleading poster. "Should we?", Kenzi asked without taking her eyes off the poster. The last time Bo was in high school she'd been a cheerleader and she loved it. "Oh yeah", Bo said with a smirk.

They walked to their first class, they had English. They were just in time when they arrived. The classroom was full and the teacher was just about to begin talking and everyone was just staring at them like they'd killed someone. They saw two empty seats next to each other, they were in the back so they walked quietly to their seats. The teacher cleared her throat before speaking.  
"As you might see we have two new students with us", she began. She looked at Bo with a smile. "Would you please tell us a little bit about yourself?". Bo stood up and looked around herself, she was surrounded by kids that were 17 to 19 years old. "Should I stand here?", Bo asked. The teacher shook her head and pointed at the space next to her. Bo felt a little awkward as she walked up to the teacher and smiled. "Well, my name is Bo Dennis, I'm 25 years old and I live with my best friend Kenzi", she said and looked at the class. A boy raised his hand and the teacher nodded.  
"Robson"  
"Isn't she too old for school?" he asked though he probably already knew the answer.  
"Rob!", his friend said and gave him a serious look. "Don't ask that, it might be rude". The boy sat down again. Bo didn't answer and nor did the teacher.  
As Bo walked back to her seat, Kenzi ignored the fact that she was supposed to walk up to the teacher to speak. She just stood up and began. "My name is Kenzi, I'm 23 and I'm Bo-Bo's bestie", she said and sat down again. The teacher smiled. "Welcome to our school Bo and Kenzi", she said and was just about to say something but was interrupted by knocking on the door. She opened it and Bo got really surprised when she saw Tamsin standing there.  
"Come in", the teacher said when she noticed her badge. "Kids, the principal asked for help since we had that last incident in the park. We can't handle you on our own anymore", the teacher said as nicely as she could. No one made a sound.  
"Hey Kids, I'm Tamsin. I'm a cop. Now I don't want any of you to think of me as a friend, because I'm not. I'm simply here to yell at you and just give you hell generally. Oh, and also to tell you that if you keep doing what you're doing you'll go to prison, which is totally true. Also in prison you won't get rid of me, I'll be there yelling at your sorry ass for as long as you're in there. Got it?", Tamsin asked. Everyone nodded. "Where should I sit?".  
"There's an empty seat right next to Bo if you'd like to sit there", she said and pointed at the chair next to Bo.

This was just an introduction to this fanfic, I hope you like it though!  
If you did, be sure to leave a review telling me what you think of it, what you liked and also what you'd like to see. If there's something you didn't like, just leave a review telling me what you didn't like so that I can make it better! Love all of you!


End file.
